My Morning Cuddle?
by Ififall
Summary: Eric is feeling under-appreciated, and turns to work, and Anwar for comfort...


The door swings open and amazing smells of a full British, breakfast swirl around the room.

Eric lazily gets up and opens his windows, getting back in bed to see his boyfriend, plate in hand stuffing his face. Balancing his right foot at the foot of the bed. He was freshly showered, his hair grown out. Shiny and slicked back, a plain white -T- shirt clingling to his muscluar biceps. That shirt was obviously new. Eric found a bunch of smaller white shirts in the back garden. Otis guessed that they were probably his military shirts.

It didn't make sense to Eric. Over a year later, he still kept those shirts...dirty shirts? He wanted to ask. But then again, he didn't. He knew Adam would only sulk and tell him to fuck off.

* * *

"You made me breakfast! Awwww! Get over here!" Eric grins, lifting up the covers.

Adam doesn't move. "Make your own shit" He shrugs, inbetween mouth fulls of beans and bacon.

Eric turns on the TV bitterly looking at his boyfriend enjoying his meal. Trying to ignore his own stomach rumbling. He felt angry at himself, and a little stupid. Adam? make him breakfast? Who the fuck was he kidding? This was the same guy that told him there was no point in anniversaries, because everyone has **birthdays**. Eric opens his make up drawer and smooths his skin with some moisturiser.

"Later" Adam said bluntly, holding his hand up as a goodbye.

* * *

"I might be late tonight. For a few weeks, actually. Anwar's fashion show is really kicking my arse. Super long hours so..."

"Right"

"Can I have a little morning cuddle?" Eric yawns, holding out his arms.

"Nah" Adam shakes his head finishing his breakfast before grabbing his stuff and leaving.

A little dejected by his boyfriend's treatment recently, Eric throws himself into work with Anwar.

* * *

"Maybe he came out too soon. Being bi, having everyone know. It's a lot of pressure isn't it?" Eric said nodding at him as he swirled his cafe nero cup.

"I dunno, being a selfish arse-hole, just sounds like regular Adam to me hun. Loving the trousers. I'm telling you, ever since you took control of this project, your fashion has been banging" Anwar says with a proud nod.

"Thank you, I must be learning from the master!" Eric chuckles. He blushes, when Anwar kisses him gently on the cheek. In the upcoming weeks it a lot easier to spend all day and late nights with Anwar. Laughing with gay banter, that warm fuzzy feeling when Anwar will tap his hand and tell him that he looked "sexy" or those earrings made a "statement" His stomach churned when they'd finished the final designs. Anwar bought champagne curled an arm around his waist- and told him that he could work with him everyday for ever.

Eric opened his mouth to give a compliment back when he got kissed on the mouth.

He leaned back in shock, almost falling over. "We're both tipsy"

"Yeah let's just finish this shit off. Then I'll book us seperate cabs" Anwar nodded, clearly a little nervous.

* * *

That mistake kiss, was easy to forget when the fashion show became a success. Eric and Anwar walked on the stage and got an amazing standing ovation. His Dad [couldn't or wouldn't] make it, but he waved at his mum his sisters and...Adam? Yes, he was there, clapping too. Eric realised to everyone else, it must have looked a little weird, this huge lanky white guy, next to his excited, tiny black family. His emotional mother and screaming little sisters. But it was a sight he was glad to see.

After his mother and sister's burst through the door, [mum was adamant that they got to bed, they had church the next morning] Adam take his own, and Eric's jacket off and they stay in the hallway for a while.

"You showed up, how did you get a ticket?" Eric questions.

* * *

"I have my ways" Adam sniffed, digging in his pocket. Eric thought that he was getting out a tissue until he pulled out a square piece of paper. He gave it to him. Eric scrunched up his face confused, he opened it, and it was a newpaper article, reporting on the fashion show. He frowned when he saw his picture.

"I shouldn't be on that, this was Anwar's project"

"Both of yours" He corrects.

"Yeah but people have got to give Anwar credit. This was his idea" Eric says with conviction.

"You made the local paper. Facebook likes. I had twats blowing my phone up. You guys were trending on twitter"

"Shit?" Eric squeaks.

"Yeah"

"I've gotta tell Anwar. He probably already knows, but if I know him like I think I do. He's gonna pimp this moment out for as long as..."

* * *

He paused as Adam crowded his space, and wrapped his arms around him. Eric returned the favour enjoying the feeling of being craddled against his chest. He sunk into his shirt, breathing him in, hands clutching the small of his back. He smelt of pastries and mints. Maybe that was to make make a good impression for his mum.

"You...you haven't smoked?" Eric asked into his boyfriends chest.

"Didn't need to" He muttered.

Adam leaned himself against Eric's shoulder before playfully patting his arse. "You put so many hours into that. Your work ethic is...I'm dead proud of you" He whispers, clutching the back of Eric's neck before he pulls away.

"Cheers, that was awesome by the way. You're the best secret cuddler" Eric sighs, smiling as his boyfriend offers him his hand.

* * *

"I know, tell anyone that, and I'll have to kill you" Adam teased, leading them both up the stairs. Shoes in one hand, boyfriend's hand in the other. And it doesn't matter, how Adam got the tickets, or whether his dad just gave his over. The important thing was, his boyfriend was there, clapping and excited to see him succeed. They enter his room. Eric changes into pyjamas. Adam takes the trousers off and hangs them, but leaves the shirt on. They both crawl up to the pillows and lay on the bed with a thud.

"I don't think I even want sex anymore babe. Can I just have your cuddles instead? Two per day? Four times a week?" Eric bargains.

"Sure" Adam agrees. He turns onto his side, so that Eric is the last vision that he sees, before he goes to sleep.


End file.
